That Damned Photo
by racooncity
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi is frustrated. He's sitting down in a dogeza position on the couch, his posture tense. On his hands...is Hibari's iPhone. 1827, shounen-ai, rate T to be safe  ? , OOC-ish.


Title: That Damned Photo

Pairing: 1827

Warning: ERRRR immense stupidity.

Disclaimer: I. own nothing ;; not even that iPhone.

* * *

><p><em><em>お誕生日おめでとう<em>、雲雀 恭弥! Selamat Ulang tahun, Hibari Kyouya! 祝你生日快乐，云雀恭弥！Happy Birthday, Hibari-san~!_

_5 fanfictions for the 5__th__ day of the 5__th__ month of the year. Dearest readers, credits definitely go to __**Hibari Kyouya**__ who I dedicate this fic to. HIS VONGOLA GEAR IS SO FRIGGIN' COOL, DAMNIT.__**Happy birthday**__, darliiiiiiiiii- *tonfa'd*_

* * *

><p>Sawada Tsunayoshi is frustrated. His eyes are in a very serious thought, his eyebrows furrowed, his lips formed a tight line, sweats of anxiety pools on his shirt collars. He's sitting down in a <em>dogeza <em>position on the couch, his posture tense.

On his hands…

…is Hibari's iPhone.

* * *

><p>Tsuna was called to the Reception Room earlier that day. He was having History class when the familiar calling sounded throughout the school.<p>

"_Sawada Tsunayoshi is expected to show up in the Reception Room immediately. I repeat..."_

It's been a long time since those 'callings' don't use "please" anymore. They're mere orders, from none other than Hibari Kyouya.

"…_Thank you."_

Ah. That might have been Kusakabe. Hibari rarely adds "thank you" in the end of his announcements.

The whole trip to the Reception Room, Tsuna was half-pondering and half-praying. Half-pondering on what kind of mistake had he done this time and half-praying to God that he won't be 'bitten to death'.

Upon his arrival, he was told to make a cup of tea for the Chief of the Disciplinary Committee. Thank goodness Tsuna remembered how Hibari likes his tea. Warm, with one or two tea leaves in the cup.

After the raven-haired teen finished his tea, he ordered Tsuna to sit down on the couch… and became his personal pillow. Tsuna, of course, did not have any other option but to oblige. "Running away" is equal to "death", so that doesn't count as an option. After Hibari rested his head on Tsuna's lap, he fell asleep in a matter of minutes.

Hibari looked peaceful when he's sleeping—something Tsuna has grown to be familiar with. For the past few weeks, Hibari seemed to have difficulties in sleeping at night. For some unknown reason, Tsuna became his 'personal pillow' every time the Cloud Guardian decides to sleep during the day.

-_Flashback—_

"_Ne, Hibari-san… Today's Saturday, right…?"_

"_Get to the point or don't talk at all."_

"_Eek! I-I'm sorry, Hibari-san…"_

_-Flashback end—_

From that day, Tsuna knew—that he can't escape his fate as Hibari's so-called 'personal pillow', no matter what time or day it is.

Tsuna played with Hibari's hair for a while, and smoothes them out of Hibari's eyes. He smiled at his Cloud Guardian, and closed his eyes to savor the feeling of the soft wind passing by him from the window.

Since he closed his eyes, he missed the small smile on Hibari's face.

* * *

><p>He didn't realize that he fell asleep…until he realized that the extra weight on his lap was gone and there was a soft <em>click. <em>He blinked his eyes off the sleepiness as he quickly looked around for Hibari…who is standing right in front of him.

_Crap._

"H-Hibari-san, I'm sorry I fell asleep!" the young boss-to-be apologized to his supposedly Guardian.

"…it's okay."

….did Hibari just said "it's okay"?

…oh my God, he did.

"Hibari-san, are you okay…?" Tsuna asked worriedly. Hibari is _not _being himself.

"Are you trying to imply something, herbivore?" Hibari's eyes twitched. Tsuna quickly shook his head. Okaay, Hibari's definitely being himself now.

"No! It's just that…it's rare…for you to not be mad at me…I guess…" Tsuna trailed off once he saw Hibari glaring at him. "N-nevermind, Hibari-san!" Tsuna tried to wave it off.

Then Hibari's iPhone rang. '_Midori tanabiku, Namimori no… dainaku shounaku, name ga ii—'_

"What?" Hibari answered. "…Okay, I'll be there." He said after a while. Then he glanced at Tsuna. "It seems that I have to discipline some delinquents on the west building…" he said, shifting through something in his iPhone, "…but I want you to stay here. Look." He flipped his iPhone to Tsuna, showing the photo…

…of Tsuna sleeping soundly, drool on his face.

Tsuna's hair, if possible, became spikier as his eyes bulged and his jaw dropped in utter disbelief. "Wh—"

"I just took it, when you were sleeping earlier. If you don't want me to send it to the baby and let him make it a blackmail material, you can stay here—" Hibari locked the iPhone, "—and solve the password." He smirked. Then he dropped the iPhone on Tsuna's hands as he walked towards the door.

Tsuna just stared at Hibari and, later on, the door.

* * *

><p>So that brings us back to Tsuna's current situation.<p>

He had wasted _one hour _only on the damned password!

He already tried 1827 (from the time where he found a HUUUUUUUUUGE graffiti of "1827" across the school wall made by someone… who knows Hibari's still pissed from that time?), he already tried 0505 (Hibari's birthday day and month), he already tried 1234 (Tsuna knew that Hibari's not _that _simple, but he's just... _who knows?_), he already tried herbivore, he already tried carnivore, he even tried omnivore.

But everything failed.

The brunette had tried again and again, just to be rejected again and again. And then there's the blocking, too.

Tsuna felt like he wants to just crush the damned phone to the floor and be done with it.

But he _knows _that that is _impossible_. He crushes the phone and Hibari will crush him.

A chuckle.

"So you haven't given up yet, hmm?" a _very _familiar voice suddenly said from behind him. Tsuna quickly turned around…and found Hibari smirking.

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna said, "Are you done with the delinquents?" he inclined his head to the right, a natural gesture for him.

"Of course. If not I won't be here." Hibari answered curtly.

Tsuna hummed in response and turned his attention back to the iPhone, when suddenly he felt Hibari's warmth and scent from behind him. Hibari's arms went around Tsuna to get the iPhone, embracing the smaller teen, while he rested his chin on top of Tsuna's head. He typed in "1410" ('_so it was not "herbivore" or "carnivore"…wait what's 1410? Don't tell me…14__th__ of October? …No way.'_) and the password was accepted.

"It was so easy; I thought even _you_ can solve it easily." Smirk.

Pout. "That's mean, Hibari-san."

Hibari chuckled again, and loomed over Tsuna. Tsuna looked up to see what Hibari's up to…

…and Hibari kissed him.

* * *

><p>AN: End!

God I'm so sleepyyyyyyy ;;A;; I wrote this at 1:28 AM hahahhahaha.

My ability in writing fluff has gotten rusty, goddamnit. ;; I feel SO FAIL.

Thanks for reading, dearest readers, and please review! XD


End file.
